Mischief in the Wammy House
by Bri Nara
Summary: Someone has been messing with Mello, Matt, and Near's prized possessions and it's up to them to find out who it is.


**Kira-Proof Writing Production**

_I finished reading Death Note, and I only became a fangirl of 3 peoples. L, Mello, and Matt. And because I got inspiration from my other fanfics, I made this. Note: This is when they're younger, so everyone's a bit OOC. Especially Matt, because you can do whatever you want to a guy who doesn't have a lot of screen time. I don't own Death Note nor its characters, though I do own some OCs for the Wammy House.  
_

It was a nice day in the Wammy House, all as usual. Near was on the floor putting a puzzle together. Matt sat with his back against the wall playing on his DS. Roger was complaining about the other noisy kids mumbling "Just a few more years 'til retirement..." And Mello was eating chocolate...

Mello was against the wall, bored as hell, getting ready to eat a chocolate bar. He unwrapped the chocolate. Then he watched a random kid run by shouting "WHEE!" taking his eyes off his precious sweet for a second. Then he bit the chocolate in his hand.

His eyes widened. "WHAT THE-?" He threw whatever was in his hand to the floor. "THIS ISN'T CHOCOLATE! THIS IS CARDBOARD! **WHO REPLACED MY CHOCOLATE WITH CARDBOARD?**" Then, the one person he would consider (or the only person he hated enough to consider) popped into his mind. **"NEAR!"**

All the children in the Wammy House watched as Mello stormed over to Near's room with a piece of cardboard chocolate crushed in his hand. Everyone _knew _how much Mello loved his chocolate. Last kid who even asked for a piece got a broken arm and lost a tooth. And everyone knew how much Mello hated Near. Even though they had no idea what happened, they knew Near was in for it.

"NEAR!" Mello glared at the white haired boy on the floor who didn't even look up to answer.

"Yes?" Near put another puzzle piece in it's place. He was trying to solve it for the hundredth time and Mello was starting to bother him.

"Do you know what this is?" Mello growled as he held up the false-chocolate.

Near looked up boredly as examined the crushed rectangle in the pissed-off-boy's hand. "Even you should tell that's a piece of cardboard colored in with a dark-brown Crayola colored-pencil."

Mello gritted his teeth and pointed at Near. "You're the one who switched it with my chocolate, aren't you?"

Near smiled and said "If I wanted to prank you, I wouldn't do something so simple as that." He put the last piece of the puzzle into the puzzle-board. "But I do admit it was funny."

Then Near flipped the puzzle board over. Near's eyes widened as he noticed that there was no clatter of pieces falling to the floor. He looked at the still perfectly solved puzzle in the puzzle-board. He flipped the board over and shook it. Still no clatter.

"**Alright...who the hell put glue on my puzzle-board?**" Near said in a menacing voice that greatly surprised Mello. Mello, who rarely ever saw Near show emotion, backed away slowly.

"Probably the same guy who stole my chocolate." Mello pointed out. "But you have to admit that _this_ is funny." This earned him a death-glare from Near.

Then a great long "NOOOO!" echoed throughout the Wammy House, and, likely, throughout the country. Mello and Near (who took a toy-robot) went downstairs to see what the commotion was about. All the orphans were surrounding a red-haired boy who was on the floor in fetal-position. The red-haired boy appeared to be having a emotional breakdown.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Mello said as he pushed half the crowd out of the way.

"M-My... game..." Matt whimpered. "I-I was on the last boss, Mello... And... someone deleted the file... it's all gone..."

"Which game was it, Matt?"

"It was my Kingdom Hearts game..." Matt said.

"First or second?"

"The first one."

"Oooo." All the orphans looked at each other. All of them could only beat the second game but weren't even as close as Matt was with the first game.

"It's okay, Matt. You can start over." Near said.

Matt glared at Near. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK JUST TO BEAT RIKU? Whoever deleted my file is going _down._"

**...**

"Why do I have to work with him?" Mello asked as he pointed at Near.

"'Cause so far, we're the only ones who's been pranked by this guy." Near stated. "It would be easier if we worked together on this."

Mello, as much as he hated Near, had to agree with him. "Hey, Matt, what about-?" Mello noticed Matt playing with the Gamecube in a corner of the room, completely ignoring him. "HEY, MATT!"

"Darn, the police are persistent..." Matt mumbled to the screen of the television.

"MATT!" Mello punched Matt in the back of the head. "FOCUS! WE'RE THINKING OF A PLAN HERE!"

Matt rubbed the back of his head. "Ow... I need to practice my driving. Who knows when we have to escape, like, 50 police cars?"

"Like that'll ever happen." Then Mello proceeded to drag Matt away from the Gamecube that had 'MATT' written all over it in permanent marker.

Near started twirling his hair. "So what do we know about this prankster?"

"He's one heck of a thief." Mello said.

"What makes you say that?"

"He took my chocolate bar right after I unwrapped it. And he managed to get hold of your stupid puzzle."

"That and I can't find my back-up memory card." Matt said with a sigh.

"There's also the timing of this." Near said. "This happens the day after it was revealed that we are 3 people most likely to replace L."

Mello smirked. "So he's jealous and wants to mess with us, huh?" (He's enjoying that fact that someone is jealous of _him _for once. XD)

"Anything else of significance?"

"They're horrible at coloring?" Matt asked as he held up the cardboard chocolate. "They dared to take Mello's chocolate?"

"..."

**That night...**

A shadow crept throughout the room as he looked for something. He found what he was looking for underneath Mello's bed. He grinned and took out a box. The removed the contents of the box and left the room. Then about an hour later, he left a message on the wall for his good friend, Mello.

**...**

Mello woke up to the sound of panic in his room. Several of his roommates were surrounding an area of a wall as if examining something.

"What _is _this stuff?"

"Could it be blood?"

"Blood isn't brown, Quincy."

"Is it mud?"

"It doesn't smell like mud."

The stepped aside as Mello walked over to the wall. His eyebrow twitched at the message written on the wall.

_Hope you enjoy your chocolate, Marsh-Mello. =D_

"What do you it's written in?" one of the roommates asked.

Mello sniffed it. "It's written in chocolate syrup." He wiped off some of the message and licked it. "The same brand of chocolate I usually eat." Then he rushed to his bed and pulled out a box of chocolate from one of his many hiding spots. "Cardboard. Son of a..."

"CRAP!" Matt shouted. Mello walked over to Matt and his laptop and asked what happened. "They changed the password to my laptop and now I can't get in..."

"What was it before?"

"Chuck Norris."

Then Near walked into the room with a very ticked off look on his face. Mello held back a laugh. He held up a rubics cube that was painted completely red. "Now it's war."

"Alright, we need bait." Matt said. "Something that they just _have _to do. And we'll make it so that they'll leave a trail right to him." Then opened up his DS and started playing.

"Bait, huh?" Near grinned. Mello got the idea and grinned too. Both of them looked at Matt with evil grins on their faces. Matt looked at each of them, then clung to his treasured black DS.

"No. No. And heck no. You are not taking my Pokemon, or racing games, or fighting games, or shooting games, but most importantly... _you are not taking Mario!_"

It was decided that Matt wouldn't be bait. Mello's hand slowly inched towards the robot action figure on the bed.

"Touch it and I'll be so pissed." Near said before Mello could even touch the toy.

"This started with chocolate, so let's end this with chocolate." Matt said.

"But there's only one bar of chocolate left."

"You have to do this for your part of the plan." Near said coldly. Mello glared. (And from here on afterward, Mello always hated being used in Near's plans.) "First, we have to..."

**One hour later...**

Mello was in the same spot he was yesterday morning. Trying to eat a chocolate bar, only this chocolate bar was melting. Mello looked the other way for a second, then looked back at his hand. Cardboard. Then he looked at the ground. A small trail of melted chocolate.

"Got you..." Mello said as he, Matt and Near followed the trail to a bedroom. They opened the door to reveal a boy eating Mello's chocolate bar, while carving out a statue from a piece of wood. Beside him on the bed was Matt's emergency memory card and a paint-set with all the red gone.

"Aw crap..." the boy said as he knew he was caught red-handed. But he continued carving on the wood as if nothing were wrong. (All Death Note detectives need a habit. L bits his thumb, Near twirls his hair, etc.)

"Remy... I should have known." Matt groaned. "I always knew you'd make a good thief since you stole my cookie when I was 5."

"Remy?" Near asked. "Did the tooth Mello knocked out for trying to eat his chocolate grow back?"

"Nope." Remy glared at Mello. "Then L says you guys are fit to be the next L while I'm in _4th_-" he violently chopped at the wood in his hand. "-_stinkin'_-" Another violent chop. "_-place!_" The head of the little wooden man he was carving fell to the floor. (Lineage for next L went like this: 1st-Near, 2nd-Mello, 3rd-Matt. Only the first 3 count in a race.)

"Yikes..."

"That's enough, Remy." said an old voice at the door.

The thief gulped. "R-Roger..."

Then the old man walked into the room and dragged Remy out by the ear. "Just a few more years 'til retirement..."

**Much later...**

Roger was talking to the computer and informing it what happened with the pranks, Remy, and the chocolate. There was a long silence before a voice responded.

"It seems that I was right to choose those 3. But it would be better if they got more experience first. They might even surpass me if Mello and Near could get along."

That was the cue for Near to run past the door with Mello chasing after him while waving a fist in the air. "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

"I spoke too soon..."

**Random. And first attempt to make a mystery.**

**Review.  
**


End file.
